


What to get the Queen of Hell

by thewrittenfae



Series: Passage of a Year [9]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Multi, Next Generation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two generations down, Blair's grandchildren celebrate Chloe's birthday. </p><p>Set in an AU where vampires, demons, and shifters exist. And said grandchildren currently reside in Hell because one of them rules it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to get the Queen of Hell

"Dray, have you seen..." Chloe's words died in her throat as she took in the sight before her. Mouse was stretched across the bed, tied naked save for the body paint that was making her look like a present, spread eagle. Dragan paused and looked back at Chloe, paint brush poised over some of the unpainted skin. She took in the flash of a 'I've been caught' grin as she murmured a soft, "What...?"

Dray grinned a little more. "We...well I was finishing your present." 

Mouse wiggled as she watched Chloe. "Dray was gonna go get you when the paint was done."

Chloe moved to the bed, eyes darkening as they slid along Mouse. "What...is my present, exactly?"

Dray looked over at Mouse as he shifted off the bed and took a step back. He was merely helping Mouse's plans for the present, but it was all Mouse so he left her to explain. 

Mouse shivered under Chloe's gaze with a soft sound. "You've been spending so much time working, my present to you was me...hopefully looking good enough to get you to take the night off early and enjoy your birthday...?" 

She gave the softest laugh as she dipped to kiss Mouse, fingers trailing along a breast to tease a nipple. "You do look amazing, Mousie." It meant a lot to her that Mouse's intended present was a night off with the people she loved. More than some little necklace or dress that could be bought in the store. Though part of her missed the old presents, of songs or poetry she used to get. 

Mouse leaned up, into the kiss and touch with a soft sound. "But enough to get you to take the night off?" 

Chloe smiled. "Yes, enough to take the night off. Though, tied to the bed?" 

Dray coughed softly with a chuckle. "That was partially because she wouldn't stop wiggling enough while I painted her. She wasn't going to be tied when I got you. And the paint is all flavored body paint," he murmured from just behind Chloe. 

She blinked a little at that before she dipped to run her tongue along Mouse's belly. Both girls gave a soft moan for different reasons. "This is perfect...though I think I like... Mousie all tied up for a little while." 

Mouse writhed a little under Chloe's tongue as she took another swipe at her skin. "Anything you want, Chloe," she murmured darkly. "And, tomorrow...I wanna show you what I've been working on," she murmured softly. 

Chloe's eyes rose to look at her love, "You have new music?"

Mouse smiled brightly, nodding a little. "While you've been dealing with court. I've been...sitting in the gardens sometimes. Writing." 

Chloe shifted to kiss Mouse deeply with a happy sound. "I missed your writing," she murmured against Mouse's lips. 

Mouse moaned softly as she kissed Chloe back. God she missed being able to cup Chloe's cheek or hair during a kiss like that. "Don't have to anymore," she answers softly. 

Chloe smiled as she shifted to settle between Mouse's legs as her eyes slide along Mouse again. "This will be a really good night," she murmured softly with a dark smile. 

Dray moved up behind Chloe, fingers light enough along her spine she arched to get more of the feeling. "And a very good tomorrow," he murmured back with a chuckle as Mouse gave a soft moaned sound and wiggled for Chloe in anticipation.


End file.
